Ben Hur/06
Kategoria:Ben Hur Musimy się przenieść myślą dwadzieścia jeden lat naprzód, do początku rządów Waleriusza Gratusa, czwartego z rzędu namiestnika, cesarskiego Judei. - Okres to pamiętny z powodu politycznych zaburzeń w Jerozolimie, będących niejako początkiem ostatecznego zerwania Żydów z Rzymem. W tym czasie Judea uległa różnym zmianom, największe jednak zaszły w politycznym jej zarządzie. Herod umarł w rok po narodzeniu Dziecięcia, a umarł tak nędzną śmiercią, że świat chrześcijański nie bez słuszności wierzy, iż padł rażony gniewem Pańskim. Jak wszyscy wielcy despoci, którzy spędzili życie na udoskonaleniu władzy przez siebie stworzonej, śnił Herod o przekazaniu korony i tronu - o utworzeniu dynastii. W tym zamiarze zrobił testament i podzielił swoje posiadłości między swoich trzech synów: Antypasa, Filipa i Archeliusza - ten ostatni miał odziedziczyć tytuł. Testament musiał być przedłożony cesarzowi Augustowi, który potwierdził wszystkie rozporządzenia z wyjątkiem jednego, odmówił Archeliuszowi tytułu króla, dopóki by nań zdolnością i wierną poddańczą uległością nie zasłużył. Tymczasem mianował go egzarchą i pozwolił rządzić przez lat dziewięć, po których za złe obyczaje i nieudolność stłumienia powstałych zaburzeń został skazany na wygnanie do Galii. Judea stała się prowincją rzymską. Dla większego upokorzenia Żydów prokurator nie mieszkał w Jerozolimie, ale w Cezarei, która tym samym stała się punktem centralnym prowincji. Ale nie tu koniec poniżenia; najbardziej pogardzoną z całego świata, Samarię, przyłączono do Judei i oba kraje tworzyły odtąd całość. Wśród tej powodzi nieszczęść jedna pociecha, jedna tylko, pozostała upadłemu narodowi: najwyższy kapłan mógł zamieszkiwać w pałacu królewskim, utrzymywać coś na podobieństwo trybunału. Czym była jego władza, łatwo określić: sąd życia i śmierci należał do prokuratora, sprawiedliwość wymierzano w imieniu prawa rzymskiego. Dom królewski zajmowali też cesarscy urzędnicy i wojsko. Jednak dla marzycieli śniących o wolności pewną otuchą było to, że głównym panem pałacu był Żyd. Sama jego codzienna obecność przypominała im czasy, kiedy Jehowa rządził pokoleniami przez synów Aaronowych; obietnice i wieszczenia Proroków, wszystko to karmiło nadzieję lepszej przyszłości i pozwalało cierpliwie oczekiwać przyjścia Judy, który miał rządzić Izraelem. Judea była rzymską prowincją przez osiemdziesiąt i więcej lat - przez tak długi czas Rzymianie mogli zaiste przekonać się, że Żydami, mimo ich dumy, można dość łatwo rządzić, szanując jedynie ich religię. Trzymając się tej polityki, poprzednicy Gratusa wstrzymywali się od wszelkiego mieszania się w uświęcone ustawy poddanych. Inną drogą poszedł Gratus, a pierwszą oficjalną jego czynnością było odsunięcie arcykapłana Annasza, a powierzenie tej godności Ismaelowi synowi Fabusa. Czy postanowienie to wyszło od Augusta, czy było pomysłem wielkorządcy, szybko okazało się, że było bardzo niepolityczne. W owym czasie były w Judei dwa stronnictwa: możnych, czyli arystokratów i separatystów, czyli stronnictwo ludowe; po śmierci Heroda złączyły się obydwa przeciwko Archelausowi i walczyły z nim pomyślnie w świątyni, w pałacu, w Jerozolimie i w Rzymie, często podstępnymi intrygami, a czasem i orężem. Nieraz święte przybytki na Moria rozbrzmiewały okrzykami walczących; w końcu wygnanie nienawistnego Archelausa uczyniło zadość niechęci Żydów. Możni nie cierpieli arcykapłana Joazara: separatyści, przeciwnie, byli jego gorliwymi zwolennikami. Skoro stan rzeczy, zaprowadzony przez Heroda, wraz z Archelausem runął, Joazar stracił również na znaczeniu, a możni na jego urząd wprowadzili Annasza, syna Seta, co spowodowało zupełny rozdział stronnictw, straszną ku sobie wrzących nienawiścią. W walce z egzarchą nauczyli się możni intrygowania z Rzymem; mając zawsze swoje osobiste cele na oku, podsunęli tam myśl zamienienia Judei na rzymską prowincję. Ten niepatriotyczny krok oburzył separatystów i popchnął ich do rozpoczęcia walki, a przyłączenie Samarii wypadło na niekorzyść możnych, którzy, mniej liczni, stracili dawne znaczenie. Jakkolwiek bądź możni potrafili utrzymać się przez pięćdziesiąt lat w świątyni i w pałacu, aż do przybycia Waleriusza Gratusa. Annasz był najwierniejszym sługą swego cesarskiego protektora; rzymski garnizon zajmował fort Antonia. rzymska straż pilnowała pałacu; rzymski system podatkowy niszczył miasto i okolicę: co dzień, co godzinę, w tysiączny sposób naród był grabiony i dręczony. Niezadowolenie, rozpacz, ogarniały naród, jednak Annasz umiał je hamować. Gdy mimo to musiał na rozkaz Gratusa oddać swoją władzę Ismaelowi, przyłączył się do partii separatystów. Tym sposobem Gratus został osamotniony, a pożar, który przez lat pięćdziesiąt tlał pod dymiącymi zgliszczami, wybuchnął nowym płomieniem. W miesiąc po objęciu rządów przez Ismaela, uznał Gratus za stosowne wysłać silny oddział wojska, aby wzmocnić załogę fortu Antonia. Mając w pamięci to, o czym przed chwilą mówiliśmy, przenieśmy się do ogrodów pałacu na górze Syjon. Było to koło południa, w drugiej połowie lipca, a więc w najgorętszej części lata. Ogród otaczały budowle, wzdłuż których znajdowały się galerie i altany. Sam ogród zachwycał oko umiejętnie wyciętymi wśród trawników ścieżkami, pięknością i ugrupowaniem drzew oraz najwyszukańszymi gatunkami palm, brzoskwiń i orzechów. Cały czworobok ogrodu nachylał się ze wszystkich stron ku środkowi, gdzie był basen marmurowy, zaopatrzony w kilku miejscach drzwiczkami, a raczej zasuwami, którymi, gdy je podniesiono, wody skraplały pobliskie trawniki, chroniąc je od posuchy. W pobliżu tego basenu, a raczej wodotrysku, w cieniu rozłożystych palm, siedziało dwóch chłopców żywo z sobą rozmawiających. Jeden mógł mieć około lat dziewiętnastu, drugi siedemnastu. Obaj byli piękni, na pierwsze wejrzenie można ich było wziąć za braci, bo obaj mieli ciemne włosy i oczy i ogorzałe twarze. Starszy siedział z odkrytą głową, płaszcz porzucił na ławę; tunika, sięgająca kolan zdradzała Rzymianina. W rozmowie jego z towarzyszem przebijała duma arystokraty rzymskiego. I nie można się temu dziwić, gdyż w owych czasach tylko arystokracja miała poważanie. W wielkich walkach pierwszego Cezara z licznymi nieprzyjaciółmi ród Messalów wsławił się niezwykłymi bohaterskimi czynami. Później cesarz Oktawian Flawiusz, odwdzięczając się za przysługi oddane krajowi, obsypał całą rodzinę zaszczytami. Gdy Judea stała się rzymską prowincją, wysłał cesarzowi Messalę, ojca młodzieńca, którego widzimy siedzącego w ogrodzie, do Jerozolimy, aby administrował sprawami podatkowymi. Jako wysoki urzędnik cesarski, mieszkał Messala w pałacu królewskim wraz z arcykapłanem żydowskim. Wiedział młodzieniec, jak ważne stanowisko zajmuje jego ojciec i jakie stosunki łączą go z cesarzem. Stąd jego zarozumiałość. Towarzysz Messali był szczuplejszy, suknie miał z cienkiego białego płótna, krojem przeważnie noszonym w Jerozolimie; sukienne nakrycie głowy tak było udrapowane, że od czoła spadało na plecy i przytrzymywał je żółty sznur. Kto by baczniej badał rysy i cechy szczepowe, poznałby w nim natychmiast Żyda. Czoło Rzymianina było wysokie i wąskie, nos orli, usta wąskie, oczy zimne i schowane pod brwiami. Przeciwnie czoło Izraelity niskie i szerokie, długi nos o rozwartych nozdrzach, małe usta, wygięte ku dołowi niby łuk bożka Kupidyna, oczy duże, twarz poważna. Uroda Rzymianina była klasyczna, Żyda przyjemna i olśniewająca. - Nie mówiłeś, że nowy prokurator ma jutro przyjechać? Pytanie to zadał młodszy chłopiec, a wypowiedział je po grecku, bo język ten dziwnym przypadkiem był używany we wszystkich politycznych kołach Judei, z pałacu przeszedł on do obozu i szkoły, skąd nie wiedzieć jak i kiedy dostał się nawet do świątyni, a nawet poza świątynię, bo do furt i cel. - Tak, jutro - odpowiedział Messala. - Któż ci to mówił? - Słyszałem jak to mówił do mego ojca Ismael, nowy namiestnik pałacu - wy go nazywacie arcykapłanem. A także dowiedziałem się dziś rano od setnika z fortu. Mówił, że przygotowują wszystko na jego przyjęcie; żołnierze czyszczą hełmy i tarcze, złocą orły, wietrzą i czyszczą dawno nie używane komnaty. Po chwili milczenia odezwał się znowu Messala. - W tym ogrodzie żegnaliśmy się niegdyś, ostatnie twoje słowa były: Pokój Pana niech będzie z tobą! - Na to odpowiedziałem ci: - Bogowie niechaj cię strzegą. - Czy pamiętasz tę chwilę? Ile to lat temu być może? - Pięć - odpowiedział Żyd, patrząc w wodę. - Zaiste, powinieneś mi być wdzięczny za życzenie - czy bogowie w tym pomogli, mniejsza o to, dość, że wyrosłeś pięknie. Grecy nazwaliby cię pięknym - trudno żądać więcej u progu młodości! Szkoda, że Jowisz zadowolony z Ganimeda, jednak jakiż podczaszy byłby z ciebie dla cezara! Powiedz, mi, mój Judo, czemu przybycie prokuratora tak bardzo cię zajmuje! Juda zwrócił swe piękne oczy na pytającego, ten wzrok tak był poważny i zamyślony, że zmusił Rzymianina do spojrzenia w oczy mówiącemu. - Tak, pięć lat. Przypominam sobie pożegnanie: ty pojechałeś do Rzymu, patrzyłem na twój odjazd z płaczem, bo kochałem cię. Lata przeszły, wracasz wykształcony, wytworny, książęcy - tak, nie żartuję; a przecież - przecież - pragnąłbym widzieć cię takim, jakim cię pożegnałem. - Naprawdę, w czymże się zmieniłem, w czymże nie jestem dawnym Messalą? "Zrozum dobrze przeciwnika, zanim mu odpowiesz", mówi pewien sławny filozof. Pozwól więc, abym cię zrozumiał. Chłopiec zarumienił się pod cynicznym spojrzeniem dawnego przyjaciela, nie mniej odpowiedział stanowczo: - Jak widzę, umiałeś korzystać ze sposobności, od twoich nauczycieli wiele się nauczyłeś i nabrałeś wdzięku. Mówisz ze swobodą mistrza, a przecież mowa twoja boli. Mój Messala, gdy odjeżdżał, nie miał trucizny w duszy i za nic w świecie nie chciałby dotknąć przyjaciela. Rzymianin uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, jakby po usłyszeniu pochwały i podniósł głowę wyżej: - O mój uroczysty Judo, nie wierzysz chyba w wyrocznie; porzuć więc ton wyroczni bądź szczery. Czymże cię uraziłem? Zapytany westchnął głęboko i rzekł, bawiąc się sznurkiem u pasa: - W ciągu tych pięciu lat i ja nauczyłem się czegoś. Hillel może nie sprosta logikowi, którego słuchałeś, a Symeon i Shammai są bez wątpienia nie tak sławni, jak twój mistrz przy Forum. Ich nauka jednak nie prowadzi na wątpliwe drogi; ci, co siedzą u ich nóg, wstają uzbrojeni poszanowaniem Boga i praw Izraela oraz napełnieni miłością wszystkiego. Pilność, z jaką uczęszczałem do Wielkiego Kolegium, studia nad tym, co tam słyszałem, nauczyły mnie, że Judea nie jest tym, czym była. Znam przestrzeń, jaka leży między niepodległym królestwem i małą prowincją, jaką jest Judea; byłbym niższym, podlejszym od Samarytanina, gdybym nie czuł poniżenia mej ojczyzny. Ismael nie jest prawnie arcykapłanem i nie może nim być, póki szlachetny Annasz żyje. A jednak jest on Lewitą, z rodu od wieków poświęconego na służbę Bożą. - Tak, rozumiem nareszcie, Ismael, mówisz, jest intruzem. Messala przerwał, mówiąc z szyderskim śmiechem: - Na pijanego Bachusa, co to jest być Żydem! Wszyscy ludzie i rzeczy, nawet niebo i ziemia zmieniają się, ale Żyd nigdy. Dla niego nic się nie cofa, ani nie idzie naprzód, jest zawsze tym, czym byli jego przodkowie. W tym piasku narysuję ci koło - tu! Teraz powiedz mi, czym więcej jest życie Żyda? Ciągle tylko w koło, Abraham tu, Izaak i Jakub tam, a Bóg w środku. Ale prawda, koło, na Jowisza, zrobiłem za duże... muszę je na nowo narysować. - Schylił się, położył duży palec na ziemi i ręką zatoczył koło.- Patrz, znak dużego palca to świątynia, linia reszty palców to Judea. Czyż poza tą małą przestrzenią nie ma nic, co by miało wartość? Może sztuka? Herod był architektem, wyklęliście go. Malarstwo, rzeźba? Podziwiać je, to grzech. Poezję przykuliście do ołtarzy, wymowę kształcicie tylko w synagodze. Wojna? W wojnie, co w sześciu dniach zyskacie, w siódmym utracicie. Takie wasze życie, taki wasz widnokrąg. Czyż nie prawda? I któż może mi brać za złe, że się z was naśmiewam. Czymże jest wasz Bóg, jeśli mu wystarcza cześć takiego narodu? Czymże jest w porównaniu z naszym Jowiszem, który daje rzymskim orłom zwycięstwo i pozwala zawładnąć całym światem? Hillel, Symeon, Shammai - czymże oni wobec mistrzów, którzy uczą, że należy poznać wszystko, co tylko poznane być może? Żyd wstał mocno zaczerwieniony. - Nie, nie, zostań Judo, zostań! - zawołał Messala wyciągając ręce. - Szydzisz ze mnie. - Posłuchaj jeszcze trochę, wnet skończę - rzekł Rzymianin. - Wdzięczny ci jestem, że opuściłeś progi starego domu ojców twoich i przyszedłeś mnie powitać oraz odnowić miłość lat dziecięcych, jeśli to będzie w naszej mocy. Słusznie powiedział mój nauczyciel w swej pożegnalnej mowie: "Idź, a jeśli chcesz się wsławić, pamiętaj, że Mars panuje, a Eros przestał być ślepym." Słowa te znaczą: że miłość jest niczym, a wojna wszystkim. Tak jest w Rzymie, gdzie małżeństwo jest pierwszym krokiem do rozwodu, cnota towarem dla kupca. Świat cały idzie tym śladem, dlatego padł Eros, a górą Mars! Więc... i ja będę żołnierzem, a ty. Judo? Lituję się nad tobą, bo czymże ty być możesz? Żyd odsunął się od mówiącego, zwracając się ku stawowi; Messala zaś mówił dalej, coraz zwalniając mowę dla większego wrażenia: - Tak, lituję się nad tobą, mój piękny Judo. Ze szkoły do synagogi, potem do świątyni, potem - o szczycie sławy - miejsce w Sanhedrynie! Życie bez czynów, bez wawrzynów; niech cię wspierają bogowie. Ale ja... Juda podniósł właśnie wzrok na mówiącego i ujrzał rumieniec dumy oświecającej twarz Rzymianina, gdy mówił te słowa. - Ale ja, ach! Jeszcze nie cały świat podbity, może są jeszcze wyspy nieznane, a na północy dość dzikich narodów. Zresztą, wszak Aleksander nie dokonał wszystkiego, i droga na daleki Wschód zaświeci sławą dla kogoś... Patrz, ile zadań godnych Rzymianina. Po chwili wytchnienia mówił dalej. - Wyprawa do Afryki, potem na Scytów; dalej - legion! Tu często bywa kres kariery, ale nie mojej. Ja - na Jowisza! Co za myśl! Ja zmienię legion na prefekturę. Pomyśl tylko: żyć w Rzymie i mieć pieniądze! Pieniądze, to mieć: wino, kobiety, igrzyska, poetów przy uczcie, intrygi u dworu, zabawy przez cały rok. Do takiego trybu życia wiedzie - tłusta prefektura, i tak żyć myślę w Syrii! Judea jest bogata, a Antiochia warta być siedzibą bogów! Będę następcą Cyreniusza, a ty - ty będziesz dzielił szczęście moje. Sofiści i retorycy tak licznie występujący na zgromadzeniach rzymskich i zajmujący się nauczaniem patrycjuszowskiej młodzieży, pochwaliliby mowę Messali, bo to co mówił, było nader popularne. Dla młodego Żyda, przeciwnie, wszystko to było niezrozumiałe, sprzeciwiające się zasadom, w których był wychowany. Prawa, zwyczaje i cele jego narodu zakazywały satyry i humoru, nic więc dziwnego, że słuchając przyjaciela, rozmaitych doznawał uczuć; naprzemian to był oburzony, to znów niepewny, jak rozumieć to, co ten mówił. Zrazu ton wyższości, obrażał go, rychło oburzenie zmieniło się w rozdrażnienie, w końcu jednak uszczypliwość wywołała gniew niepohamowany. I nic dziwnego, za czasów Heroda patriotyzm żydowski był namiętnością, ledwie odrobiną obojętności pokrytą, a tak złączony z historią, religią i Bogiem, że każde szyderstwo w tym kierunku musiało oburzać i gniewać Izraelitę. Dlatego też Juda, w czasie wywodów Messali, zwłaszcza po przejściu do ostatniej pauzy, przeszedł straszliwe tortury. Dotknięty boleśnie w swych uczuciach religijnych i narodowych, rzekł z wymuszonym uśmiechem. - Jak słyszałem, są ludzie, którzy umieją żartować ze swej przyszłości; co do mnie, bądź przekonany, mój Messalo, nie należę do nich. Rzymianin popatrzył na niego, a potem rzekł: Czemuż by prawda nie mogła się równie dobrze mieścić w żarcie jak w opowieści? Wielka Fulwia poszła pewnego dnia ryby łowić, i nałapała ich więcej niż całe towarzystwo; mówiono, że to dlatego, iż miała haczyk złocony. - Więc nie żartowałeś? - Widzę, że nie dość ci ofiarowałem - odparł prędko Rzymianin, a oczy jego zaświeciły szyderstwem. - Gdy mnie Judea na prefekturze zbogaci, zrobię cię arcykapłanem. Żyd odwrócił się gniewnie. - Nie opuszczaj mnie - rzekł Messala. Juda stanął, wahając się. - Cóż za upał? - zawołał patrycjusz - poszukajmy cienia. Żyd odparł chłodno: - Raczej przejdźmy się, lepiej by było, abym wcale tu nie przychodził. Szukałem przyjaciela, znalazłem... - Rzymianina - rzekł szybko Messala. Ręce Żyda zacisnęły się z gniewu, ale opanowując się, odszedł. Messala również powstał, wziął płaszcz z ławki, zarzucił go na ramiona i poszedł za nim, a gdy się zrównali, położył rękę na ramieniu Judy i szli razem. - Tą samą drogą i w ten sam sposób ręka w rękę, będąc dziećmi, chodziliśmy tędy. Chodźmy tak aż do bramy. Na pozór Messala chciał był uprzejmym i grzecznym, nie mógł jednak pozbyć się szyderczego tonu, który stał się już właściwością jego ducha. Juda mimo to pozwalał na poufałość. - Jesteś jeszcze chłopcem, a ja już mężczyzną, pozwól mi mówić z sobą, jak na męża przystoi. Gdy Juda nie przeczył, zadowolenie Rzymianina stało się wyraźne, prawie zabawne. Mentor nauczający Telemaka, nie mógł być innym i swobodniejszym od niego, gdy rzekł: - Czy wierzysz w Parki? Ach! zapomniałem, że jesteś saduceuszem, szkoda... już wasi esseńczycy są rozumniejsi, bo wierzą w nie. Jak im nie wierzyć, kiedy one stają wiecznie na drodze każdego człowieka czynu! Powezmę zamiar, utoruję drogę, nagle gdy osiągnąłem cel, gdy świat trzymam w ręku - trzask! Słyszę za sobą zgrzyt nożyczek i oto ona! Ona, przeklęta Atropos! Dlatego, czemu się na mnie rozgniewałeś. Judo, gdy mówiłem, że nastąpię po starym Cyreniuszu? Może myślałeś, że chcę się wzbogacić zniszczeniem, zrabowaniem Judei? A gdyby tak nawet było, czy sądzisz, że nie ma Rzymian, którzy by o tym nie marzyli? Jeśli ktokolwiek ma to uczynić, czemu by nie ja? Na te słowa Juda przystanął i rzekł: - Przed Rzymianami jeszcze inni cudzoziemcy rządzili Judeą, gdzież ich szukać, Messalo? Wszystko minęło, a Judea żyje! Co się raz zdarzyło, znowu zdarzyć się może! Messala przybrał dawny szyderczy ton: - Jak widzę, nie tylko esseńczycy wierzą w potęgę Parki! Witam cię i pozdrawiam w tej wierze! - Nie, Messalo, nie należę do esseńczyków, nie zaliczaj mnie do nich. Wiara moja oparta na skale, która była fundamentem wiary mych ojców, jeszcze zanim żył Abraham, polega ona na przymierzu Pana z Izraelem. - Za dużo namiętności w twej odpowiedzi. Judo. Nauczyciel mój zgorszyłby się bardzo, gdyby mnie kiedy ujrzał w takim uniesieniu. Chciałem ci jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale lękam się. Gdy w milczeniu uszli kawałek drogi. Rzymianin rozpoczął na nowo: - Myślę, że już ochłodłeś i że potrafisz mnie posłuchać, zwłaszcza, że to co powiem, dotyczy ciebie samego. Chętnie chciałbym ci się przysłużyć, bo kocham cię - o ile mogę i umiem. Czemu, powiedz mi, nie miałbyś wyjść z tego ciasnego koła, które, jak ci to wykazałem, obejmuje wszystko, na co wasze prawa i obrządki pozwalają? Juda milczał. - Kim są mędrcy naszych czasów? - mówił dalej Messala. - Nie ci zaiste, którzy trawią dni swoje na sprzeczkach o minione rzeczy , o Baala, Jowisza, czy Jehowę, o naukę i religię. Powiedz mi. Judo, jedno wielkie imię, wszystko mi jedno, gdzie je znajdziesz - w Rzymie, Egipcie, na Wschodzie, czy tu w Jerozolimie. Niech mnie Pluton porwie, jeśli to imię nie będzie imieniem człowieka, który zdobył sławę za pomocą materiału, jakiego mu obecna dostarczyła chwila. Rozumny jest ten, kto z okoliczności korzystać umie. Wszak nie inaczej czynił Herod? Nie inaczej pierwszy i drugi Cezar! A więc naśladuj ich i zacznij zaraz. Rzym poda ci równie chętnie rękę jak Antyparowi z Idumei. Żyd drżał, z oburzenia, a widząc, że brama ogrodu niedaleko, przyspieszył kroku, pragnąc jak najprędzej uciec. - O Rzym, Rzym! - powtarzał półgłosem. - Bądź mądry i roztropny - ostrzegał Messala - Porzuć szaleństwa Mojżesza wraz z podaniami, patrz na rzeczy , jakimi są. Popatrz w twarz rzeczywistości, a ona ci powie: że Rzym, to świat! Pytaj o Judeę, a usłyszysz, że ona jest tym, czym Rzym chce, aby była. Stanęli u bramy. Juda usunął delikatnie rękę Messali z ramienia swego i przystanąwszy, rzekł ze łzami: - Rozumiem cię, jesteś Rzymianinem, dlatego nie możesz mnie zrozumieć, bo jestem Izraelitą. Zadałeś mi dziś wielki ból, bo przekonałem się, że nigdy już nie będziemy przyjaciółmi, jak dawniej... nigdy, tu rozłączmy się i niech pokój Boga ojców moich będzie z tobą! Messala podał odchodzącemu rękę, milczał chwilę, a gdy Juda zniknął, rzekł do siebie, podnosząc głowę: - Niech i tak będzie. Eros umarł, Mars panuje.